escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los gatos guerreros
Los Gatos Guerreros es una serie de novelas fantásticas infantiles y juveniles, obra de las escritoras Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry y Tui Sutherland bajo el pseudónimo colectivo de Erin Hunter. La versión original, escrita en inglés (llamada "Warriors") cuenta con seis sagas principales de seis libros cada una más los especiales, las novelas, las guías de campo y los mangas, mientras que la versión traducida al español cuenta tan solo con las dos primeras sagas. La serie original de libros ha sido traducida a treinta idiomas y cuenta con más de dieciséis millones de ventas en Estados Unidos y más de cinco años en la lista de grandes éxitos del New York Times. Ha recibido críticas muy positivas por parte de diversos críticos de libros. En España, ha sido la editorial Salamandra la encargada de traducir y publicar los libros.El 20 de 0ctubre del 2016 se confirmó que se hará la adaptación cinematografica a cargo de la productora china Alibaba pictures y producida por David Heyman Los Gatos Guerreros ''Los Gatos Guerreros: Los Cuatro Clanes'' #''En Territorio Salvaje'' (2003) (Kate Cary) #''Fuego y Hielo'' (2003) (Kate Cary) #''El Bosque de los Secretos'' (2003) (Cherith Baldry) #''Antes de la Tormenta'' #''Huellas Peligrosas #''La Hora Más Oscura'' La saga relata las aventuras de un gato doméstico llamado Colorado que se aventura en el bosque y se une al Clan del Trueno, uno de los cuatro clanes de gatos salvajes que viven allí. Recibe el nombre de aprendiz, Zarpa de Fuego, mientras entrena con sus compañeros de clan, para convertirse en guerrero. Más tarde, Zarpa de Fuego recibe su nombre de guerrero, Corazón de Fuego y descubre que Garra de Tigre, el lugarteniente del clan, quiere matar a la líder ,Estrella Azul, para convertirse en el líder. Cuervo, su aprendiz, se ve obligado a huir, y Corazón de Fuego finalmente se convierte en lugarteniente del clan después de que Garra de Tigre intentara matar sin éxito a Estrella Azul y fuera desterrado. Después del exilio del clan, Garra de Tigre se une a otro clan, el Clan de la Sombra, y se convierte en lider,el atrae a una jauría de perros al campamento del Clan del Trueno como venganza. Estrella Azul muere sacrificando su última vida para proteger al clan de los perros, y Corazón de Fuego se convierte en líder, recibiendo nueve vidas y el nombre de Estrella de Fuego de sus antepasados guerreros en el Clan Estelar. Estrella de Tigre intenta apoderarse de los cuatro clanes, diciéndoles que los líderes gobernarán juntos. Estrella Leopardina, líder del Clan del Río, acepta, pero Estrella de Fuego y Estrella Alta, líder del Clan del Viento, se niegan. Estrella de Tigre pide ayuda al Clan de la Sangre, un grupo de gatos de ciudad, para gobernar juntos el bosque, pero el líder del Clan de la Sangre, Azote, mata a Estrella de Tigre(quitando le sus nueve vidas) y decide hacerse cargo del bosque por sí mismo. Los cuatro clanes se unen para combatirlo y Estrella de Fuego pierde la primera de sus nueve vidas en la batalla, pero mata a Azote después de regresar a la vida, derrotando al Clan de la Sangre y salvando el bosque. ''Los Gatos Guerreros: La Nueva Profecía'' #''Medianoche'' #''Claro de Luna'' #''Aurora'' (21/05/2015) #''Luz Estelar'' (01/04/2016) #''Crepúsculo'' (14/10/2016) #''Atardecer '' (06/04/2017) En esta saga, cuatro gatos, Zarzoso, Trigueña, Corvino y Plumosa, son enviados en una misión por el Clan Estelar en busca del mar, con el hermano de Plumosa, Borrascoso y la aprendiza del Clan del Trueno, Esquirolina, como acompañantes. Allí, Medianoche, una tejona, dice a los seis gatos que los cuatro clanes están en peligro por culpa de los Dos Patas y tiene que abandonar el bosque en busca de un nuevo hogar. En el camino de regreso, los viajeros se encuentran con un grupo de gatos llamado La Tribu de las Aguas Rápidas que están siendo aterrorizados por un león de montaña llamado Colmillo Afilado. Plumosa sacrifica su vida para matarlo y salvar a la tribu. Los gatos restantes regresan a sus clanes y transmiten el mensaje. Juntos, los cuatro clanes viajan a un nuevo territorio (un bosque en torno a un lago), encontrándose con la tribu una vez más en el viaje. Una vez en el lago, la aprendiz de curandera Hojarasca y Corvino se enamoran. Sin embargo, el código guerrero dice que Hojarasca, como curandera, no puede tener cachorros. Además, los gatos de distintos clanes no pueden emparejarse. Finalmente se fugan, pero regresan cuando Medianoche les advierte de que un grupo de tejones planea atacar el Clan del Trueno. Al regresar, se encuentran con que un tejón ha matado a Carbonilla, la curandera del clan. Carbonilla renace más tarde como en una de las hijas de su hermano, para cumplir su destino de ser una guerrera del Clan del Trueno. La segunda mitad de la saga se centra en torno a la profecía "Antes de que llegue la paz, la sangre derramará sangre y el lago se tornará rojo". Alcotán y Zarzoso se reúnen con el espíritu de su padre muerto, Estrella de Tigre en sueños, donde les enseña cómo llegar a ser líder de un clan por la fuerza. Alcotán sigue a Estrella de Tigre paso por paso, pero Zarzoso está dividido entre la lealtad a su líder y su propia ambición. Estrella de Fuego nombra a Zarzoso lugarteniente tras aceptar finalmente que Látigo Gris nunca volvería (este fue secuestrado por los humanos antes de que los clanes viajaran al nuevo territorio). La saga llega a su punto culminante cuando Alcotán atrapa a Estrella de Fuego en una trampa humana para zorros y le dice a Zarzoso que lo mate. Zarzoso decide que no quiere convertirse en líder por la fuerza y se niega. En lugar de eso, libera a Estrella de Fuego. Alcotán ataca a Zarzoso, con la intención de matarlo por estar en conocimiento de sus planes y los de Estrella de Tigre, pero Zarzoso lo mata a él. La sangre de Alcotán desemboca al lago, tiñéndolo de rojo, explicando la profecía de "La sangre derramará sangre" ya que Alcotán y Zarzoso son medio hermanos. ''Los Gatos Guerreros: El Poder de los Tres'' #''Mirada Secreta'' #''Dark River'' #''Outcast'' #''Eclipse'' #''Long Shadows'' #''Sunrise'' ''Warriors: Omen of the Stars'' #''The Fourth Apprentice'' #''Fading Echoes'' #''Night Whispers'' #''Sign of the Moon'' #''The Forgotten Warrior'' #''The Last Hope'' ''Warriors: Dawn of the Clans'' #''The Sun Trail'' #''Thunder Rising'' #''The First Battle'' #''The Blazing Star'' #''A Forest Divided'' #''Path of Stars'' ''Warriors: A Vision of Shadows'' #''The Apprentice's Quest'' #''Thunder and Shadow'' #''Shattered Sky'' #''Darkest Night'' #''River of Fire'' ''Warriors: Manga'' #''Ravenpaw's Path : Shattered Peace'' #''Ravenpaw's Path : A Clan in Need'' #''Ravenpaw's Path : The Heart of a Warrior'' #''Skyclan and the Stranger : The Rescue'' #''Skyclan and the Stranger : Beyond the Code'' #''Skyclan and the Stranger : After the Flood'' #''Tigerstar and Sasha : Into the Woods'' #''Tigerstar and Sasha : Escape from the Forest'' #''Tigerstar and Sasha : Return to the Clans'' #''The Rise of Scourge'' #''The Lost Warrior'' #''Warrior's Refuge'' #''Warrior's Return'' #''Graystripe's Adventure'' ''Warriors: Super Editions'' #''Yellowfang's Secret'' #''Tallstar's Revenge'' #''Bluestar's Prophecy'' #''Crookedstar's Promise'' #''Firestar's Quest'' #''Skyclan's Destiny'' #''Moth Flight's Vision'' #''Bramblestar's Storm'' #''Hawkwing's Journey'' ''Warriors: Guides'' #''Secrets of the Clans'' #''Battles of the Clans'' #''Cats of the Clans'' #''Enter the Clans'' #''Code of the Clans'' #''The Ultimate Guide'' ''Warriors: EBooks and Novellas'' #''Hollyleaf's Story'' #''Mistystar's Omen'' #''Cloudstar's Journey'' #''The Untold Stories'' #''Tigerclaw's Fury'' #''Dovewing's Silence'' #''Mapleshade's Vengeance'' #''Leafpool's Wish'' #''Goosefeather's Curse'' #''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' #''Shadows of the Clans'' #''Legends of the Clans'' Referencias *http://unlibroparaestanoche.com/2012/08/21/los-gatos-guerreros-1-en-territorio-salvaje-erin-hunter/ *http://www.kebooks.org/generos/young-adult/el-bosque-de-los-secretos/ *http://libletter.blogspot.com.ar/2015/01/kate-cary-warrior-cats-los-gatos.html/ *http://www.warriorcats.com/books/ *http://web.archive.org/web/http://losgatosguerreros.com/web Categoría:Libros de 2003 Categoría:Series de novelas infantiles Categoría:Series de novelas juveniles Categoría:Series de novelas fantásticas Categoría:Gatos de ficción